<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Second Chances by Blessedindeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699620">The Art of Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed'>Blessedindeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dramione - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at the museum brings up unresolved feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dramione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love at Second Sight</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Quin Talon for hosting this “Love at Second Chance”fest! This has been so much fun! My prompt was “Museum”... </p><p>And yeah I’m Bookloverdream AND blessedindeed 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
He sees her first. Smiling up at a painting by Lovegood, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. Wearing a sleek dress the same color blue she wore the night they ended things. His chest feels tight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She notices his scent in the gallery. His essence that would overwhelm and surround her early in the morning when he crawled back into bed and over her. When his body was still warm from the shower. Her breath hitches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dares her to turn, to look his way. Watches as she places a hand to her chest. Holds his breath as she breathes in and blows out softly. He knows her tells. The fire in his chest burns its way to his throat, catching her name on his tongue before he can speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels him there. Knows he’s watching, and her skin tingles as she thinks about his eyes roaming over her body. Remembers the reverence they had once held when he looked at her. She misses his hands. The electricity skims along her shoulders to the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He steps forward. Stares.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns. Looks directly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They each chance a step closer, gazes locked. Engaging in a dance and both unsure of the steps. The air buzzes between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth opens, nothing coming out. He takes another step toward her, then another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites her lip and dips her chin, now seeming to hold her breath. Still watching him move closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The space between them dwindles until they are standing nearly toe to toe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinks up at Draco. “Hi,” she breathes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glances up from her soft mouth to her eyes. Takes her in. His own eyes soften, and his lips quirk on one side as he whispers, “Hi, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>